Shameless Plunnie Storage Dump
by Always Keep the Faith
Summary: I've finally gone and done it. I've become one of those people who just dump their ideas, oneshots, and going nowhere fics in one place for the public to see. Here's mostly Kagome-centric fics. Mostly crossovers. some not. 3rd piece of trash: Hitachiin Kaoru. 4th piece of trash: Tom Riddle Jr. Fresh trash: Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio
1. Chapter 1: Yoko and Kuronue

Universe: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho

Main characters: Kagome, Yoko Kurama, Kuronue

* * *

Winged people. Their niche in the world was unclear. Legends told of their feathers, when gifted willingly, brought good luck or granted wishes. Some tales said that winged people carried the hopes and dreams of humanity to heaven when the being died. Other stories painted the angel-like creatures as omens of conflict to come. Stories told of there being a whole tribe of them in ancient times. Now, there was only ever one at a time. As soon as one passed, the next child born with holy power was also born with the wings.

Kagome was one such creature. But even more unique amongst them since she was a hybrid to begin with, the offspring of a wolf youkai father and a human mother of a spiritually gifted family.

The timing of her birth led her to her current predicament. Nobody anticipated that being a winged person would amplify the effects of her heat a hundred fold. Probably because there were never hybrids.

"Tch," she grit her teeth as she soared through the sky. Her snow white wings that spanned over 4 meters were built to glide long distances with one beat, not to outmaneuver. Her head start in escape quickly lost meaning as she felt the youki of a bat youkai smother her.

"Kagome-chan, why are you running?" her temporary enemy sang as he appeared in front of her in a blur.

"I'm technically flying, you horny, old bat." Instead of stopping herself from crashing into him, she grabbed his smug, crossed arms and swung him sideways and down into the forest below. He took down a tree and dust erupted around him on impact. Her wings beat twice as she paused to find her other adversary before continuing on. No, Kagome wasn't agile in the sky so she had to make up for it with strength. The sky wolf maiden (as people had come to call the odd creature) was much more capable on the ground but not today.

Down below as Kuronue dug himself out of the rubble, a silver creature darted through the dust and wove through the trees as easily as if it were running across a cleared field. Indeed, sometimes it seemed the foliage moved out of its path. A fox, as large as an ox, with nine tails just as long as its body flew through the forest directly beneath her, just waiting for her to fall within pouncing distance. Kagome was fast on her feet but not when the forest was against her. She eyed the branches of trees that seemed to stretch unnaturally towards the sky. The sea was her destination. The fox could not follow far above the sea and she could then focus her attention on one annoyance. Although, Kuronue would probably preen at her exclusive attention.

A small cough forced itself from her throat and after 3 more stronger ones she realized something was wrong. The female blinked rapidly, eyes starting to water, and tiny particles of pollen floated in her vision. A bit ahead of her, flowers that most certainly did not belong on those particular trees waved at her in the breeze. Her wings gave a powerful beat and dispelled the poison from her surroundings but it was too late, she descended in dizziness towards a waiting predator.

Instead of trying to remain airborne, she focused instead on purifying the toxins from her body. The expanse of her wings scattered into pillow soft feathers as she fell, dissolving with a sparkle and then with no trace. Within her, her blood carried her purification powers to seek out and destroy what ailed her. By the time she hit the ground, barely landing on her feet with a stumble, the poison was gone and she regained her bearings. A bow of light materialized in her grasp as she parried a thorned vine whip aimed to wrap around her wrist.

An even voice spoke, "Kagome-chan, so nice of you to join me, I was almost jealous of your and Kuronue's game in the sky. You know I cannot fly for long."

"I'm always telling you to practice condensing your youki into a cloud like Sesshomaru-sama but noooo. You don't want to be like a dog." She rolled her eyes.

The fox demon, now in humanoid form, hissed. "Must you speak of another male while I woo you?"

"This isn't wooing. This is trying to capture and annoy me into a mating. Ugh. I hate this time of year. You two are so unbearable." Kagome grumbled as Kuronue flickered onto a branch behind her.

"Sweety, if you want it all the stop, you can always give in." He casually swung his red diamond pendant, a gift from the spoils of Kagome's first heist. "Aren't you getting tired of the chase? And we get closer every year. It's inevitable." He swapped his pendant for his scythe and charged towards his female comrade.

Vines wrapped around her feet but she sent reiki down to her ankles to repel them. Her yearly heat limited her purification powers but as long as she wasn't shooting off arrows left and right, she could use it defensively.

"You know I don't want to be tied down to a mate yet." She jumped back, twisting in the air to avoid Kuronue's chain and a few vines oozing sticky sap. She landed on a branch and pushed off of it to soar over their heads. As soon as she hit the ground, she took off running. Purification energy wrapped around her boot clad feet to keep youki filled plants from tripping her. Any taller demonic plants she had to avoid by agility, not willing to waste valuable reiki.

Yoko was hot on her heels. Kuronue was not far behind. At one point, the silver fox demon's claws ghosted the ends of her raven locks. "You spend almost all your time with us. It'll be us in the end."

"Because you keep scaring away all the males. Not that I'm ungrateful." Kagome felt the fox's breath against her skin. A low hanging branch forced her to skid under it but she grabbed onto Yoko's white tunic with one hand as she went down, muddying them both before she threw him under her and used him as a springboard to headbutt Kuronue, who had flown over the branch at that very moment, in his groin. They both went down on top of an irritated Yoko, but Kuronue had a much harder time recovering than Kagome.

The young woman pushed herself up and blew pieces of hair out of her face before launching into a sprint. A thin line of light peeked out on the horizon. Yoko's claws pricked her neck and Kagome halted her run. The sun greeted them from the east and Yoko paused before lowering his hand. He examined the beading of blood on her neck and flexed his fingers.

"Oh? So, nearly successful this time," the male mused.

"In your dreams, fox boy." Kagome panted with hands on her knees. She straightened. "Kuronue, are you okay?" The hybrid called out.

"Oh...just peachy…," he moaned from the ground.

"Sorry! It's your own fault though."

"My fault?" He pushed himself to sitting. "It's not my fault you have the worst heat pheromones in the history of forever. You're just lucky it only lasts one day. And that we spend the first half of the day slaughtering a quarter of our cannon fodder members to keep them from jumping you."

"Better luck next time boys." She flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Yoko smirked. "Careful with wishing us luck. Next time might be the last time."

**The End?**


	2. Chapter 2: Generation of Miracles

A/n: Thank you for all you support! Some of you desire to see a continuation of the last chapter. I dunno. Maybe I'll write about Kagome's first heist one day. Or a possible story of her getting caught. Or maybe not :p Long ago, I had meant it to be a chapter story but couldn't really think up a plot with more substance. Thus, in a the garbage it went.

Much like this one here...this Kuroko's no Basket crossover has been sitting in the compost pile of my old phone for about 4-5 years.i finally turned the compost heap over. Some parts broke off since it stewed for so long but the general idea is still there.

* * *

Universe: Kuroko no Basket

Main characters: Generation of Miracles + Phantom 6th Man x Kagome, Nijimura Shuzo

* * *

"Yo Kagome-chan! You should come to practice after school today since your archery club canceled. See what a real sport looks like."

"Don't even start with me now. I'm busy!" Kagome was frantically finishing up her math homework before her homeroom ended.

"How are you ever going to learn math if you keep on copying mine?"

"I didn't have time to do it last night! Now shut up!" Nijimura Shuzo sighed at his seat neighbor and twirled his pen. He waited impatiently for the girl to finish so he could pester her some more.

Finally, Kagome dropped her mechanical pencil and flexed her fingers. "Ow...hand cramp." She passed Nijimura's worksheets back to him. "Thanks, Cousin. But I can do without the commentary next time."

"You're only hurting yourself." The boy scolded.

"I've already accepted that math is a lost cause. I've brought up all my other grades!" With the exception of mathematics, Kagome performed exemplary in academics. She had to if she desired to get into any decent high school after her appalling performance at her last junior high. She had really tried. But the journey to the past and her ridiculously excused absences were too much to recover from. After the well barred her from the feudal era and her friends, the time traveling miko Kagome decided to (more like was forced to) repeat her last year at Teiko Junior High in a neighboring town.

Honestly though, she threw herself into her schoolwork for more than just appearances. The girl needed something to keep her mind off what she was missing. When she first returned and discovered there was no going back, life became so...dull. There was no sign of youkai or hanyou. Occasionally, she'd let her reiki loose in a gentle, nonthreatening wave to scan her surroundings but never had she found the familiar spark of youki in her modern world. Sometimes, she thought her adventure was but a long, vivid dream. But her school records, the scar on her side, and the sacred longbow of Mt. Azusa laying in a box in her shed proved otherwise.

"And take that back about archery! It's a beautiful and ancient sport! Way more useful to civilization than basketball!"

"Yeah. So useful for the average Japanese citizen. At least playing and watching basketball brings joy and excitement to the masses. Your archery competitions are only interesting to other archers."

"We are not going to have this debate again. I like archery way more than basketball. Even if club is canceled today, I'll still go to clean up the shed a little."

"Fine. But that can't take long. After you're done, stop by the courts. This year's regulars are really something! Then we can go to my house together since your family is coming over for dinner anyway."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll stop by and check out the basketball team you keep gushing about."

"I do not gush! We're that good!" The former captain sat back and adapted a contemplative look. "I think he'll lead us to victory."

Kagome tilted her head. "You could've led them to victory too Shuzo-kun."

"I know I could." Kagome rolled her eyes but her cousin continued, "But Akashi is the one who can unlock their potential better."

* * *

Kagome entered the gymnasium and made herself comfortable on the bleachers above. She glanced at her watch. There was still about half an hour left of practice. She got up and leaned against the railing, watching the team do a practice game. Shuzo, noticing her entrance, waved briefly before yelling at some kouhai. A small blue haired boy sat on the bench next to him, watching the game intently.

'Such colorful hair on some of these guys... I'm pretty sure that's against school policy,' Kagome mused. Her reiki aura casually washed over the gym before returning to her after finding nothing yet again. She locked eyes with a redhead that was staring at her. She held his gaze for two seconds before becoming uncomfortable and moving on.

Practice ended so Kagome decided to go down to the gym floor to wait for her cousin. He was currently talking to the aforementioned redhead. A few of the rainbow colored regulars were goofing around and a few were helping out the rest of the first years put away equipment and clean up.

"Excuse me."

Kagome jumped a little as she snapped her head towards an aqua haired boy. "H-hai?"

"May I grab that mop behind you?"

"Oh! Of course!" Kagome examined his back curiously and without meaning too, her aura reached out to examine him, wondering how a boy with such odd hair could be so... unobtrusive while so close. From up in the bleachers, he was noticeable to her.

Kuroko Tetsuya tensed up with a little gasp, almost yelping as he felt a little shock.

Kagome gasped. For a second there, there was a spark. Just the barest bit of youki that stirred at her deep prodding. She stared intensely at Kuroko while her aura wrapped around him in excitement.

"Ummm...miss?" Kuroko fidgeted and his normally default apathetic eyes darted around nervously.

Somewhere, a basketball dropped.

"Yo." Kagome turned towards a tall dark blue haired boy. "What up?" His friend looked uncomfortable and that didn't sit well with Aomine.

"Does Kurokocchi have an admirer?" A blonde haired boy threw an arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

A green haired boy scolded the others. "What are you doing standing around? Hurry up and finish cleaning." He pushed up his glasses as he examined Kagome suspiciously.

"I'm tired. And hungry. Let's get popsicles."

Kagome flinched a little as a shadow cast over her form. She looked up and behind her and stiffened at the boy's height. 'Oh my! He's going to be a monster when he finishes puberty!'

"Excuse me, Miss. I must ask you to leave the gym if you are not part of the basketball team nor a manager," the redheaded captain's eyes pierced the female.

Kagome took a step back and her aura erratically lashed out at being surrounded by so many attentive and seemingly on edge males, most of which dwarfed her figure. She abruptly pulled her aura back and into her body as five sparks stung her. If she was in the feudal era, Kagome wouldn't have batted an eye at the static she felt. The youki buried deep within these teenagers didn't even come close to that of an average hanyou's level. The blood that they held was probably thoroughly diluted. Kagome only felt it since she was evaluating them so closely. She wouldn't have been surprised if these boys knew nothing of their heritage. But being deprived of the yang to her yin for so long, she felt longing.

Nijimura broke the tension. "Oi! Why are you all gathered around my cousin!"

They all exchanged short introductions with eyes that held equal parts caution and curiosity. All evening and all weekend, Kagome thought about the encounter. She groaned at herself for leaving such a bad impression towards the most interesting people she's met since the well closed.

'Well, I did want more excitement in my life…'

But then Monday came around and she found herself cornered at school.

"Grandparents like to tell tales. Mine used to repeatedly tell me how my family descended from noble demons. Long ago. But our blood is so diluted now that we lost all the features that came with that lineage. However, I should never forget that I was above all other humans."

Kagome shifted in the lonely hallway.

"Of course, I thought all those stories were just fairytales to amuse a child's mind. However, I did take one thing from those stories: I am above all others."

Kagome moved from being discomforted to a bit irritated at his high and mighty attitude. The short redhead would've given young Sesshomaru some competition in a match of egos.

"I've always noticed details quicker and more thoroughly than others. It's what has allowed me to put together the perfect team. I've noticed something about you. Something I have never encountered before." Akashi stood just shy of Kagome's personal space. "It puts me on edge. But I do not dislike it. I'll be watching you, Kagome."

'... Maybe I should've eased into the excitement…,' Kagome thought as Akashi's eyes flashed heterochromatic.

* * *

A/n: so what kind of demons do you think the Generation of Miracles descended from?

Also, feel free to leave little bits of inspiration or prompts. Maybe one will spark a dream or idea in me. And add to me fanfic vomit pile.


	3. Chapter 3: Hitachiin Kaoru

Universe: Ouran High School Host Club

Main Characters: Kagome x Hitachiin Kaoru, Ootori Kyoya

* * *

"You sure you want to just give up? She's a nice girl." Sapphire eyes followed two teenagers in the garden below.

An identical male to the one they were watching sighed. "Hikaru needs her more than me."

"You deserve some happiness too Kaoru-kun."

"Looks who's talking? How's your older sister and Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo and Inuyasha are doing well. They already have a 10 year plan and Inuyasha only complains a little."

"You could've had that."

"...I acknowledge your point. But I'm okay now."

"And I will be too. Eventually."

"Someone else will come along Kaoru. Or Haruhi doesn't even like your brother and then you can give it a shot."

"That's a horrible thing to say."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"How about you? Any other prospects?"

"Nah. Nobody has caught my eye." But Kagome looked away from Kaoru with the slightest of blushes dusting her cheeks.

"Well, when your last crush wears dog ears all the time, few can meet those weird standards."

"Hey! Be nice!"

The two friends quieted.

After a while, the boy tossed off the blanket of silence. "Hey! Let's make a deal!"

"Making deals with the Hitachiin twins is playing with fire." She lifted her brow in curiosity though.

"If we're both still single by 40, we'll just bite the bullet and marry each other. Kyoya, you're the witness to this contract."

Kyoya, who had been silently working on his laptop in the background this whole time rolled his eyes.

Kagome felt bad for borrowing her distant cousin's balcony while he was working (really, cousin-in-law). But it had the best view! "Like you're going to remember this deal. You're going to forget this joke by next week." She didn't think Kaoru was serious but still felt her stomach flip.

"I won't forget! I mean. You're the only one besides my immediate family and Haruhi that can tell us apart anyway."

Honestly, Kagome could only do so because each twin had a slightly different aura, shaped by how they reacted to different experiences in life so far. At their core though, their auras were just as identical as their DNA. Kagome once again found her eyes drawn to Fujioka Haruhi. The host club newbie was seriously a wonder.

"Sure sure. Whatever. We'll see."

Kaoru threw an arm over her shoulder and she tensed up before slowly relaxing. 'Why do you have to smell so good…,' she lamented. Kagome didn't know when she started developing feelings for her cousin's friend. He was sort of her friend too, but not as close as the host club members. It kind of just felt like one day she was watching her older sister and best friend/crush with sadness and envy and then the next day butterflies took residence in her stomach when she looked at Kaoru. It was weird and scary. Of course it didn't actually happen that abruptly but it still came as a surprise.

Kyoya observed the pair out of the corner of his eye. Admittedly, the appearance of Fujioka Haruhi brought him some doubts, but he had money on Kaoru and Kagome eventually long term dating at the very least. 'Should I pull my money out of the pool….' Kaoru leaned his head on top of Kagome's, not really thinking much of it but looking comfortable. Kagome mumbled in irritation to hide her nervousness. Kyoya shook his head.

Almost a full decade later and much earlier than their 40th birthdays, Kyoya took charge of the Hitachiin x Higurashi wedding card table, signing in guests, receiving their money cards and depositing them into a crystal box. A number of guests, though, reluctantly slipped checks into Ootori's hand, hidden underneath their gift envelopes.

* * *

A/n: thank you for reading! Please subscribe and leave a comment! I sound like a youtube video.  
Somewhere in my landfill are two related adult demon Hitachiin twins x Kagome pieces but they're way too fragmented and shitty to see the light of day (yet(maybe))


	4. Chapter 4: Tom Riddle Jr

A/n: I'm having writer's block with my story Kagome's Diary and wrote this unrelated bit instead. Or more like, I'm hanging off the wall and can see into the distance on the other side but can't get over the wall to go the distance. *sighs*

Universe: Harry Potter

Main Characters: Kagome, Tom Riddle Jr.

* * *

Tom Riddle Jr. lay in the infirmary after completing his prefect rounds. He nursed a familiar migraine that had been plaguing him ever since he first split his soul. Really, the student assistant was nursing him. Normally, he'd inwardly recoil at the contact but Kagome Higurashi, 6th year exchange student from Mahoutokoro, truly had the magic touch.

"Kagome, I swear, you truly have a gift," he mumbled.

The girl just nodded, not really listening. "You have a slight fever. Have you been getting enough sleep Tom-san?"

"I've been swamped with extra work recently…"

"You should rest more. I'm sure the other prefects can survive without you and it's not like you not studying for a little bit is going to lower your amazing marks."

"Are you prescribing slacking to remedy my condition? This little bit of rest here is enough." He grabbed her wrist when she moved to pull her hand away from his forehead. "Stop. This is helping."

Kagome shook him off. "It's obviously not enough if you keep coming in every other day." She picked a vial off of the shelf. "Here. Freshly brewed by me today. It'll help with the headache. Just a sip when you feel it's bad. At the rate you've been visiting me, I'd say that potion should last at least a week."

Tom popped the cork and tested a small amount before pocketing the potion. "Trying to get rid of me Kagome?"

"We both need to get out of here and grab some food. Supper is almost over and I got to finish a load of work. You know I can't let my grades slip if I am to be allowed to volunteer in the infirmary."

The two strolled over to the Great Hall. Tom nodded to some green and silver tied students as they passed and they nodded back to the pair. "I still believe you should've been sorted into Ravenclaw or at least into Slytherin. How'd you get Hufflepuff?"

Riddle knew, though, that as overachieving and bright as Kagome was, she was loyal and kind above all else. So kind and patient, he sometimes wanted to vomit at how nice she was.

The two entered the Great Hall and Kagome, at seeing her table mostly empty (dinner time ending in a handful of minutes), joined the Slytherin table with Riddle. Kagome was never one to really stick to a table anyway. She thought it was rather stupid how segregated the students were.

It was pretty much understood by the student body that the Asian exchange student was Tom Riddle's...something. Kagome would say "friend" but others would deny Riddle was capable of making any true friends despite his popularity. Female and male fanciers of Tom only refrained from nasty displays of jealousy because 1) a Slytherin (ever loyal to their prince) would throw a nasty look, if not a hex, at them, 2) Kagome was to return to Mahoutokoro the following year, 3) she seemed either oblivious to Riddle's favoritism or only held platonic feelings, and 4) she was just so...pleasant.

"Kagome," a Ravenclaw girl grabbed the Hufflepuff's attention. "We're going to light some candles in the tower and say a few words in honor of Myrtle tonight. I know you two studied together a lot. I think she'd like it if you came…"

"Of course!" Kagome stood up and hugged the sniffling girl. "I'll see you later."

Kagome sat back down with wet eyes as she was reminded of her friend's passing. She took a deep breath before continuing her meal in silence. Tom beside her offered no words but touched shoulders with the girl. Kagome felt a slight weight against her side and took it as Tom's silent support.

In reality, Riddle didn't like that Kagome's attention had shifted, again, to Myrtle Warren. Kagome rubbed her eyes dry before throwing a small smile at Tom.

'I'm the only one you should care about, Kagome. I'm the only one who matters.'

"Thanks for the meal." The Japanese girl clapped her hands together before gathering her belongings.

Tom nodded to her and watched as she walked out of the Great Hall. 'One day...,' the Slytherin prince vowed.


	5. Chapter 5: Oikawa and Kageyama

A/n: Recently rewatched season 1 and 2 of Haikyuu! and was inspired

Universe: Haikyuu!

Characters: Oikawa Tooru, Kagome, Kageyama Tobio

* * *

"Takeru-kun?"

"Nee-san?!"

Oikawa's nephew abandoned Aoba Johsai's captain to run up to a stranger (in Tooru's eyes). "Nee-san?" he questioned as he tilted his head before strolling up to a girl with long, raven colored hair.

"Who's your lovely nee-san, Takeru?" Oikawa charmingly smiled towards his nephew's aquarintance.

"Ah! I'm Higurashi Kagome! I'm a friend of Takeru-kun's mom. Pleased to meet you." Kagome bowed slightly to the young male.

"Kagome nee-san, what are you doing here?"

OIkawa scowled slightly at his nephew. "Hey! Let me introduce myself first."

Takeru glanced at his uncle. "Oh. Sorry. This is my useless uncle."

"Shut up!" Tooru's scowl turned into an electrifying glare before he reverted back to his playboy character. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. Pleased to meet such a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Kagome, used to flirtations from Koga and Miroku on a nearly daily basis, just smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the younger boy. "I was in the neighborhood because I'm meeting people for brunch. I texted your mom and she said you were practicing nearby and I wanted to say hi."

"How long is nee-san going to be around? You should come over for dinner!"

"Maybe, if I can coordinate with your parents. I go back to Tokyo in a few days."

As the little boy and young lady talked, Tooru was taken aback at being essentially ignored by a pretty woman. It was like Karasuno's manager all over again! He inserted himself between his nephew and Kagome. She raised one eyebrow.

"You're from Tokyo? Wow! That's so cool! How'd you meet Takeru's parents?"

"Haha. It's kind of embarrassing. Takeru-kun's mom was visiting her old university campus to say hi to some professors and I ran into her while lost and running late for the college's entrance exams. I was pretty much in tears at that point but she grabbed my hand and guided me to the right building. Then I saw her while passing the campus cafe and was on the ground bowing to her in thanks. Then I joined her for lunch. Now she's kinda my older friend/mentor, I'd like to think." Kagome looked at Oikawa's gym bag. "So are you just as obsessed at volleyball as Takeru-kun?"

The nephew cut in, "He's worse. His last girlfriend dumped him because he spent all his time on volleyball."

"Will you stop bringing that up?!" The elder Oikawa grit his teeth.

"I think having a passion and working hard at it is really attractive." Kagome praised and Tooru's eyes brightened as he imagined sparkles and hearts around the older girl.

Finally having something good to say about his kin, Takeru added, "Nee-san should see him play some time! He's probably the best setter in the prefecture and he has this killer serve!"

Tooru slapped Takeru on the shoulder good naturedly. "Ha ha! Oh you're too much Takeru! I'm sure there are maybe some other high school setters in the world that are mayyybee better than me."

"Kagome." A dark haired high school boy joined them.

'Speaking of skilled setters…,' an annoyed tick mark formed on Oikawa's head. "Tobio-chan?"

Seeming to notice Oikawa for the first time (which had to be a lie), Kageyama acknowledged his old teammate before turning back to Kagome. "We're going to be late for our reservation."

"Ah! I lost track of time!"

Oikawa's eyes widened. "You're having brunch together?!" He jabbed a finger in Kageyama's direction. "Did my adorable kouhai get himself an older girlfriend?! Before I could?! HOW?!" He didn't think his jealousy could burn hotter. Tooru never thought it'd be over anything that wasn't volleyball either.

Kagome broke out into giggles before pulling Kageyama close. She patted his head. "Oh! As truly adorable he is, I'm not Tobio-chan's girlfriend," Kageyama blushed deeply. "I'm his new step sister." Kagome gave the red-faced high school student a tight hug and Oikawa tilted his head as he could almost see the embarrassed steam coming from his kouhai's head. Tooru's jealousy lessened (only slightly. He'd love a hug from Kagome) and he felt just the most miniscule bit of pity for Kageyama's flustered state.

Oikawa pasted on a grin. "Oh man! Tobio-chan! You're so lucky to have such a beautiful woman added to your family! And she's nice! Maybe your new nee-san can teach you to be less grumpy."

"You're Tobio's senpai?" Kagome asked curiously. She still had an arm around Kageyama's shoulders, and since he was taller than her, he had to crouch.

"Oh yes! We were on the same junior high volleyball team for a bit. He was so adorable! Always asking for my help."

"But you never helped me!"

"I was going through a phase but look at you now. Turned out just fine." 'annoyingly…' Oikawa made a 'tch' sound in his head.

"I'd love to catch up with you more Takeru-kun, but Tobio is right. We're meeting the rest of the family for brunch and we're definitely going to be late." She patted the small boy on the head. "Nice meeting you Tooru-san." Kagome was surprised when her hand was taken and soft lips brushed the back of it.

"Although we didn't talk much, it was a pleasure meeting you Kagome-san."

Kagome felt a spark on contact, and she blushed despite not having reacted to his compliments prior. "Uh yeah…"

Kageyama bristled and started pulling Kagome away.

"Bye bye, Tobio-chan! Looking forward to our next match where I'll beat you again!" Oikawa enthusiastically waved.

Kageyama grit his teeth. Kagome observed her step brother's tense form.

"Do you not like Tooru-san? Want me to go break his heart." She grinned when Kageyama's grumpy face turned confused.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were so evil."

"Haha I'm not. You're right. I wouldn't do that. On purpose... It's nice that I can put a face to the guy Takeru-kun's mom has been low key trying to set me up with though."

Kageyama froze. "Absolutely not."

"Huh?"

"No. You're not allowed to even think about OIkawa that way."

Kagome raised her brow. "Excuse me?"

"Anyone but him." Kageyama stormed past Kagome.

"Wow. He really rubs you the wrong way." Kagome lips turned up in amusement as she followed the boy at a leisurely pace. It was refreshing to have the younger boy talk so much. Usually, Tobio was either pretty quiet around her or spoke in really short answers that didn't make for ongoing conversation. They got along fine but the young Kageyama talked more with the rest of the Higurashi family than her.

"He's too immature for you anyway." Kageyama added.

"What is he? A third year? I"m like two years older than him. Three max."

Kageyama spent the rest of the walk trying to convince Kagome to not date Oikawa while Kagome pretended to consider giving it a shot just to rile Tobio up for her amusement.


End file.
